Loveless
by indigobird
Summary: Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis have always had each others' backs. But what happens when a girl from Sephiroth's past shows back up in his life? Set slightly before Crisis Core, slightly AU, OC is Lissie.
1. The Spring Ball

**Author's Note: This is my first published fanfic, and I always love to hear criticisms, ideas, etc.! All characters of Final Fantasy VII are borrowed and not owned by me. Lissie Faremis is my OC, my creation.**

Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth stood together, looking slightly uncomfortable. The men were used to fighting anything that came their way, but when it came to formal dinners, they were less prepared.

"I wish we didn't have to come to these things," Angeal complained, stretching. It was obvious he'd much rather be in training.

"They just want to congratulate themselves for all the hard work we do. We can leave soon," Sephiroth responded.

"I'm having fun," Genesis declared energetically. "This beats cleanup work any day."

The men scanned the room for someone amusing to talk to. The dance floor was fairly crowded with dignitaries and Shinra employees. Past the dancers, Sephiroth could see dozens of small, round tables with tea lights. Rufus Shinra was there, sitting with the board of directors. The next table over held Professor Hojo and his assistants, here because they were summoned and looking fairly unhappy about it. A group of women were near the SOLDIERs, talking excitedly. One dark-haired beauty said something much to the amusement of the women around her, who all laughed cheerfully.

"Hello," Genesis whistled, checking out the brunette. Her back was to them, and they could see it all, from her shoulder to her waist, in a backless dress the color of oceanic waves during a thunderstorm. A redhead noticed Genesis staring and nudged the dark-haired woman, who turned to look at the three men, revealing a pretty face. Bright red lips fashioned into a closed smile under a small nose and imperiously arched eyebrows, causing ample cheekbones to rise attractively. Her curious gray eyes flicked past Angeal and Genesis and stayed on Sephiroth, who was openly staring back at her. The woman whispered in her friend's ear and headed over, alone, to where the three men were standing.

"Sephiroth! It's been much too long," she exclaimed, clasping his hand. Her hair was pulled into an elegant updo, but a few wisps of curls were falling from it rebelliously.

"Hello, Lissie," Sephiroth said pleasantly.

"It's nice to see you again," Lissie said. She smiled openly this time, revealing white, even teeth, slightly bigger in the front.

"And for I to see you. Care to dance?"

He started walking toward the dance floor.

Before Lissie could reply, Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's arm. "Wait, wait, wait!" Genesis said. "Who's this lovely thing, and how does she have the dishonor of knowing you?"

Angeal cracked a smile at this, saying, "You've been holding out on us, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth chuckled darkly. "Leave her alone, you wolves. Perhaps I should better introduce the three of you. This heartbreaker," he lightly punched Genesis on the shoulder, "is Genesis, my oldest friend at SOLDIER. Don't let him near you." Genesis and Angeal laughed at this, Genesis shaking his head in protest. "And this one," Sephiroth continued, looking amused, "is Angeal. He's more sensible, but still just as dangerous." Angeal nodded at Lissie, smiling. "Men, I'd like to introduce Lissie Faremis." Sephiroth looked smug, now that he had revealed who this woman was.

"You serious?" Genesis' eyes widened. "Was Professor Faremis your father?"

"The very same," Lissie answered, rolling her eyes.

Sephiroth frowned at this. He really respected the man, so any indication of contempt for the late professor made him annoyed.

"Sephiroth and my father used to spend hours discussing scientific discoveries, and, every once in a while, they would use some time to talk with me."

"Your father was a great man," Angeal noted, trying to defuse the situation. Sephiroth calmed, nodded.

"He was," Lissie assented, smiling at Angeal with a little too much sweetness to be considered sincere. "His work did seem very important to him."

Sephiroth didn't like her tone, or what she was insinuating. "Lissie," he gently chided, "he made revolutionary advances in technological warfare, among other things. Many men's lives have been saved due to his research."

"Those men would not have died anyway, had they stayed home and not illegally moved into another nation's territory," Lissie responded, smoothing her hair with golden nails. "But then, I suppose we don't count Wutai deaths as losses."

"Of course we wouldn't," Sephiroth snorted. "And we are there in retaliation, with the President's blessing."

"Oh, that is all you need? The President's blessing?" Lissie's cloudy eyes were burning dangerously. "Do you not find that a little too subservient of you?"

"Hey, now, let's play nicely," Genesis stepped in, putting himself between Lissie and Sephiroth. "Dance with me, little darling," he said, pulling her to the dance floor. Sephiroth's eyes flashed as he stomped off, Angeal trailing behind him.


	2. A Proposition

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please Rate & Review; it helps me to know what people want!**

The silver-haired SOLDIER led his friend to a courtyard. Angeal relaxed on a stone bench as Sephiroth paced.

"She is an extremist, and she will eventually come under fire from Shinra for it," Sephiroth seethed. "It doesn't matter who her father was; if she is found dispensable, they will get rid of her."

Angeal then realized Sephiroth was not angry because Lissie had insulted him.

"She seems very clever," Angeal noted. "I would think she could appear acquiescent to Shinra's plans to avoid conflict."

Sephiroth frowned. "You do not know her as I do. Though she has shown you her charitable charm, there is a ridiculous amount of stubbornness and pride in her."

"You…really care for her, don't you?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth sighed. "I guess I have no reason not to tell you, Angeal. I made a promise to her father that I would protect her, no matter what happened."

Though Angeal was surprised, he just tilted his head to the side. "Ah, now things make more sense."

"She's not making it easy on me."

"I see. So what do you do when she's away?"

"I get stronger here. As a member of SOLDIER, I have the most chance of protecting her, destroying fiends and the enemies of Midgar."

"Is that why you fight?"

"Partially."

"What else, then?"

Sephiroth smiled, examining his hands. "I like to fight. I'm good at it."

On the dance floor, Genesis and Lissie glided gracefully. He was impressed by her agility, though he was a little put off by her viewpoints earlier. She, in turn, was impressed by his precision and ability. His carefree attitude had her guessing he'd be a bit more unrefined in the terpsichorean pursuit.

"I do not try to anger him, but I had to see what he'd say," she mused, looking up at Genesis. His mind wandered as he looked into her disconcerting eyes, almost mistepping. _What power she has over men_, he thought, feeling foolish.

"Sephiroth will be alright, but you did insult him, and us," he added thoughtfully. "Those words you spoke are dangerous ones, especially when addressing three First Class SOLDIERs. You basically told us we're criminals."

Lissie laughed and spun into Genesis' arms. "Oh, let's not fight. I am apolitical, really I am. I just had to ruffle a few feathers here and there, especially when I saw Sephiroth. It's been years."

Genesis relaxed, and the next song swelled, slower than the last. He brought Lissie in for a slow dance. "Tell me about how you met Sephiroth."

"I couldn't," Lissie replied, "because I've simply known him too long to remember when we first met. It seemed like he'd always been there, my father's assistant of sorts, helping in the lab, studying my father's research. I thought he was going to end up a scientist."

"Sephiroth, a scientist?" Genesis chuckled at the thought.

"I know; I really misjudged that one." Something about it made Lissie laugh, almost hysterically—there was something Genesis was missing, some private joke. He dismissed it as they spun slowly on the spot. "Anyway," Lissie continued, "one day, Sephiroth and I were playing a card game for fun while my father ran an errand, and I asked him what he wanted most in the world. He told me it was to become the greatest warrior alive."

"He is quite skilled," Genesis allowed, "but I would have to say I'm miles ahead of him in progress."

Lissie knew he was cracking a joke, that Sephiroth was his equal, if not more talented. "Oh, really? Care to prove that?" she asked as he spun her on the spot.

"Whoa, I didn't think you'd defend his honor so resolutely. You two must have been really good friends."

"I don't know," Lissie mused. "If anything, it's because he meant a lot to my father, and because I love watching a good fight."

"No offense, but I don't know if you could handle it, little lady," he countered. "You might get hurt in the process. We…sort of lose ourselves in the heat of battle."

"I can take care of myself," she said. "Though, if you are so afraid for my safety, we can do a virtual mission instead of going out in the field."

"How can we do that?"

"It's just upstairs, isn't it? Let's find the others and go."

"You are the adventurous type, aren't you?" Genesis chuckled, feeling a bit warmer towards the rebellious woman. "Have you realized how much trouble we'd be in, if they note our absence?"

"Do you always do what you're told?" Lissie challenged him as the song ended. She gestured towards one of the tea-light tables, and led Genesis to it.

"Not always, but when it serves me to, I do," he responded.

Lissie looked around the room for a moment. "Huh. It seems my friends have deserted me," she noted, referring to the women she was standing with earlier.

Genesis shook his head. "That's a shame—I was hoping to chat up that redhead," he joked, locking eyes with Lissie.

She stared at him for a moment quizzically.

"What is it? Just now noticing my famously handsome face?" Genesis teased.

Lissie smiled, touching his cheekbone with the tips of her fingers. "I don't know if I'll ever get over SOLDIER eyes. I remember when Sephiroth was younger and his eyes were a lot less…shiny."

"We're infused with mako for strength; a side-effect happens to be…pretty eyes," Genesis remarked, feeling electric from her touch.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You look like an animal in the dark."

They laughed as, a few tables away, Professor Hojo eyed the couple. He said something to a lab technician, then rose and walked towards them, taking a seat a space away from Lissie.

"Hello, Lissie. I see you've met Genesis. Prime SOLDIER, him." Hojo chattered, looking Lissie up and down like she was some prospective test subject.

"Professor," Lissie acknowledged, nodding. There was something tense here that Genesis picked up on; Lissie seemed to dislike the prospect of interacting with this man.

Professor Hojo ignored the tension. "I was wondering if you would be here today. You know, your late father considered himself quite integral to the company—what a shame he did not have offspring willing to continue his legacy." The comment was insidious.

Genesis started at this, what he perceived as a veiled insult to Lissie, but was not the first to speak.

"You're an old fool," a male voice declared, causing the three of them to look up.

Sephiroth, with Angeal in tow, had walked up to the table without any of them noticing. Here he stood, glaring at Hojo like he was something disgusting that had slithered up to them.

"Sephiroth," the scientist cackled. "You bore me."

"And you aren't worth anyone's time. See how you bother Lissie with your presence."

Hojo's eyes flicked to the seated woman, then he smiled. "No matter. I leave you children to talk of whatever nonsense you find important." At this, Hojo stood and made his leave, striding from the room.

"No doubt he's gone to write up a report on talking to Lissie." Sephiroth's mouth was a thin, tight line.

"What do you mean?" Angeal asked.

Lissie answered before Sephiroth could. "Hojo has always asked, to no avail, that I essentially be indentured into servitude for his laboratory. For what reason, I don't know; I don't possess the scientific ability my father had, nor do I have any semblance of scientific value."

Angeal crossed his arms, contemplating this, while Genesis remarked, "It might have something to do with you being a total knockout." The three others stared at him. "Sorry, no, that's probably not in his personality," Genesis conceded. "Just thought I'd lighten the mood."

Lissie smiled. "Thanks, Genesis. Well," she rose, "I'm off, and I'd love it if you three joined me." Without waiting for a response, she gracefully strode away toward the elevators, head high.

"What's she thinking?" Sephiroth wondered.

"Oh, she wanted you and I to fight," Genesis supplied. He proceeded to fill in Angeal and Sephiroth on his conversation with Lissie about sneaking up to the training area.

Sephiroth snorted. "Is she mad?"

"Well, she can't get there without us. She doesn't have the keycard," Angeal noted.

"It might be fun to blow off some steam," Genesis ruminated, shrugging. "Besides, must we always do as we're told?"

"You're beginning to sound like her," Sephiroth responded lazily, sighing. "Very well. I could use the entertainment."

The three SOLDIERs slipped out of the party inconspicuously and arrived at the elevators to find Lissie waiting there.

"Took you long enough," she smirked. "Shall we to the training area?"


	3. Virtually Scathed

"We come here sometimes, just for fun," Angeal explained to Lissie as Sephiroth led them to the fiftieth floor's training room. "It isn't strictly forbidden, as it allows us to train whenever we want to, but I would think right now it would be frowned upon, as we are supposed to be attending the party."

"You did attend the party. I would say you were excellent participants," Lissie encouraged, smiling widely. There was a certain energy about her—she was excited, and it made her cheeks glow appealingly.

Genesis took her arm as they walked. "And to think, it all started because I said I was more skilled than Sephiroth."

Sephiroth chortled up ahead of them. "We shall see, old friend." He opened the door to the training room, allowing everyone to file in ahead of him. He then strode to the main computer, where he input the parameters of their virtual field.

"Just step right over there." Angeal gestured towards a white platform while he stepped on one of his own. Genesis did the same, giving Lissie a thumbs-up.

"Is the port setting alright?" Sephiroth directed his question at Genesis.

"It will do," Genesis responded, cracking a big grin.

Sephiroth punched in the data to the computer and stepped on a platform between Angeal and Lissie.

"When will it work?" Lissie asked, but as the words left her lips, a hot, white light engulfed the four figures. Panicking, Lissie screamed, covering her face with her hands as she felt her body traveling through the air. Her feet connected with solid ground, and she opened her eyes.

At first, she could see nothing in the glaring sunlight, but as her eyes adjusted, Lissie saw that she was on top of what appeared to be an oil rig, high above a calm ocean. There was a slight, salty wind that caressed her face, causing tendrils of dark hair to work their way from her elegant updo. She was no longer wearing the blue ball gown, but was instead wearing SOLDIER's default uniform, complete with heavy black boots.

"Hey, not bad." Genesis, wearing the same uniform, poked her. "Maybe you should enlist, cutie."

Lissie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

Angeal appeared at their side. "I don't know, I'd rather not hear her scream every time I want to use the machine."

"Are you ready for this?" Sephiroth called.

The trio turned to see him high above them, leaning on an iron pillar.

"Come down here, and we'll decide the rules," Genesis yelled back.

Nodding, Sephiroth executed a flawless backflip dive to where they were, landing gracefully in a roll. Straightening up, he said, "Alright, we'll go for however long we need. Angeal, will you judge?"

"Hardly," came the reply. "I want in on this, too."

"Whose side?" Genesis asked.

"Yours," Angeal determined. "Sephiroth seems pretty sure of his skillfulness, so the two of us should be no great challenge."

"That hardly seems fair," Lissie argued, though her curiosity was piqued at the prospect of Sephiroth fighting two First Class SOLDIERs at once. She wondered if he had ever done it before.

Sephiroth stepped forward. "Have you no faith in me?"

Lissie shook her head, backing up a little. "No, I do. Never mind, then. I'll watch and judge."

Sephiroth nodded. "Alright. Watch you don't fall, or you'll be transported out of the simulation."

The three men started to walk to the end of the pipeline, high above the ocean, when Angeal turned back, running to where Lissie sat.

"Here." He offered her a pair of binoculars, which she took with confusion.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"We might take to the air."

"The air? How?"

"The virtual world allows for some…discrepancies in physics," he explained. "Also, if you could move back as far as comfortable, it would probably be best."

"If you insist," she said, shrugging. Lissie stood up and moved further from where Genesis and Sephiroth stood, but only by a little.

"Ready?" Genesis called to her.

"Ready!"

Angeal joined the others. The three men unsheathed their weapons and stood in a circle facing each other. Angeal rolled his shoulders while Genesis stretched his arms to the sky. Sephiroth did neither, choosing instead to ready his striking position, his lips curled into a small smile.

Lissie watched this through the binoculars, readying her eyesight for the battle.

Genesis let out a battle cry and charged at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth blocked the attack, then jumped into the air, Angeal tailing him.

It was interesting to see how the three preferred to fight. Genesis relied on more quick movements and dodged more than he blocked, while Angeal backed up every attack with power, preferring a more stationary approach. Sephiroth was a clean mix of the two, connecting powerful hits with the speed of a viper. To protect himself against his two attackers, he gracefully spun to avoid hits, then parried, then unleashed a counterattack. This pattern continued, as Lissie watched the three men fly further and further into the air.

Suddenly, Sephiroth found an opening on Angeal, who he kicked mercilessly, then brought the hilt of his sword down on the man's back. Angeal rocketed to the ocean, hitting it with a tremendous splash. He did not resurface.

Lissie panicked for an instant before she remembered that they were in a virtual field, and that Angeal had simply disconnected. She brought the binoculars back up to where Genesis and Sephiroth were fighting.

Genesis was good, that much was obvious; he was lightning-fast and took every opportunity to hit his opponent, tirelessly slashing his sword. But whereas Genesis became emotional in the fervor of battle, Sephiroth remained cool, detached; and he used this to his advantage.

"You'll always be second to me!" Sephiroth shouted, turning his back to Genesis and descending, spurring Genesis to follow.

"Take this!" Genesis yelled in frustration, diving at Sephiroth with his sword aimed at the man's back. But Sephiroth was ready for him.

At the last moment, Sephiroth dodged and parried effortlessly, narrowly missing the attack. He then took a throwing knife from his boot and flicked it at Genesis.

It hit its target, slicing into Genesis' face as he tried to dodge. Genesis sported an angry red slash from his eyebrow to his cheek, just to the left of his right eye.

Genesis held his face, allowing himself to fall to the sea.

Sephiroth turned to face Lissie, who was sitting on the pipeline, binoculars flashing. She dropped them involuntarily when she saw his expression, murderous and violent. They fell from her hands and into the water below.

He was too far away for her to see without Angeal's binoculars, so Lissie sat and thought about what had just transpired. It was so bizarre to see her childhood friend so inhumanly strong and, well, dangerous. The thought had never occurred to Lissie before; she found Sephiroth capable, yes, but to see him look so vicious was unsettling.

In her reverie, Sephiroth had glided over to where she sat, floating just above her.

"What does the judge think?" he asked, an arrogant smile blossoming on his face.

"I think you won." Lissie tried to smile back, but felt the falsity of it.

"Well, let's go see the losers."

At this, Sephiroth took Lissie's hand and led her drifting to the water. As soon as they submerged there, a blue light engulfed them, sending them back to reality.

Lissie woke up on the floor of the training room, Sephiroth by her side.

The lights flicked on above them as Rufus Shinra and Professor Hojo appeared in her field of vision, standing over her.

"My office. _Now._"


	4. Betrayal

"A scream was heard in the training arena. Imagine my surprise when I was summoned from the ball to witness three First Class SOLDIERs and a civilian trespasser using Shinra equipment." President Shinra sat behind his desk, with Hojo standing beside him. Sephiroth, Angeal, and Lissie stood in front of them.

"This is my fault," Lissie spoke up. "I entreated them to do this for my entertainment. Please, the responsibility is all mine."

Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged glances. _No, she isn't making it easy to protect her_, Angeal thought, and was sure Sephiroth was thinking the same.

Rufus Shinra was not impressed. "Is that how you got up here? Out of your own responsibility?"

Angeal stepped forward. "I allowed her onto the floor, sir. We were boasting of our talents, and wanted to demonstrate them to Miss Faremis."

Rufus waved him away. "Angeal, I will deal with you later. Report to the infirmary. Genesis was sent there with injuries."

Angeal hesitated, then left the room, passing by Sephiroth with an apologetic glance.

As soon as Angeal closed the door, President Shinra started shouting.

"I know damn well you're behind this, Sephiroth! She did not know the others before this night! The liabilities are endless! A civilian, killed in the Shinra building, or, in the very least, psychologically or physically maimed! What were you thinking?!"

Sephiroth said nothing, staring at Shinra. Lissie took to watching her feet.

Rufus' face was red. Shaking, he stomped up to Lissie, grabbing her face and tilting it up to look at his.

"Your father was a helpful part of this company, but do not mistake that as a free pass for you to gallivant about the building. Is that clear?"

"Yes, President Shinra. I am sorry," Lissie told him contritely. Sephiroth watched this with his hands balling into fists.

"If I may," Hojo interjected. "Since Miss Faremis is so anxious to be a part of this company, I would suggest her skills be set to good use in the research department." Lissie glanced at Hojo worriedly.

President Shinra contemplated this, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He went behind his desk and sat down. "What do you say on the matter, Lissie?"

"I'd rather not," Lissie replied, shaking. "I realize I made a mistake, but I'll be sure to distance myself from Shinra headquarters from now on."

"I insist—" Hojo started, grabbing Lissie's arm.

**_BAM!_**

Sephiroth had reacted instinctively, knocking into the scientist, who crashed into the wall behind Rufus's desk.

Everything moved in slow motion for a moment. Lissie saw Hojo crumpled on the floor, then turned her head to stare at Sephiroth. He was calm, cool. He glared at Hojo unapologetically, refusing to meet Lissie's eyes.

Time sped back up as Hojo rolled into a ball, groaning.

"Lissie, get out of here," Sephiroth muttered, not taking his eyes off of Hojo.

"No," she whispered.

Sephiroth closed his eyes. "Lissie."

"This is my doing. I'm not letting the three of you take the blame for me."

Hojo stirred, rising to his knees, eyes wide.

President Shinra leapt to his feet. "Sephiroth. You are SOLDIER, First Class. Your duty is to me and this company."

"Sir," Sephiroth said, coming forward to help Hojo to his feet. "I apologize for attacking your employee." He spat the last word.

"You are hereby suspended indefinitely. Report to the detention center for disciplinary action."

Sephiroth clenched his hands, but acquiesced, taking his leave. When he passed Lissie, he murmured to her, "Scream if you need me."

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! I Googled it and apparently you can't respond to non-registered-users' reviews on-site, so I'll answer them here.**

**Guest: Thanks! And alright-I'll try some more descriptions, less choppy quotes.**

**lurker: Thank you! And smut could be in the near future, if I get inspired. I have some ideas swirling in my head for smut, but as this is my first work, I didn't want to dive in too quickly, y'know? Anyway, stay tuned; it may be around the corner...**

**Thanks for all those reading. Don't forget: your input is so worthwhile to me! xx**


End file.
